


情潮

by fairfarren_alice



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfarren_alice/pseuds/fairfarren_alice





	情潮

王子异一直窥视着陈立农。  
他是校篮球队的队医，见多了男孩子们青涩柔韧的身体。但陈立农对他而言不一样。  
陈立农只是后勤，只会偶尔在训练结束被那群男孩起哄着带上球场打几场。男孩并不擅长这项运动，但胜在手长脚长反应敏捷，打起球来动线优美。只有这种时候，王子异才有机会窥见陈立农飞扬衣角下乍现的肌肤和流畅的肌肉轮廓。纹路分明的肌理下蕴含着青春期男孩独有的生机和力量。  
王子异也知道每当这种时候，身边的其他视线有多么炽热。球队里觊觎这只北极兔的捕食者不在少数，他们争抢着教陈立农篮球技巧，三天两头诱哄男孩和他们一起打比赛，甚至每次做队服时也会帮他做一件。  
王子异觉得无所谓。陈立农不属于他，也不属于任何人。所以他克制而自持，站在一个不近不远的距离，温柔绅士，但又仅此而已。  
陈立农是他的阿佛洛狄忒，是他的缪斯，是他的夏娃，是从他骨血里拆出的一部分。  
他一直是这样认为的。  
直到看见陈立农被压在球场的地板上，同时和两个人做爱。  
从后方侵犯陈立农的是卜凡，木子洋则捏着陈立农的下巴同他接吻。  
王子异站了很久，手里还捏着买给陈立农的巧克力棒。  
他企图从陈立农脸上发现一点点被强迫的委屈或是不情愿，但无果。男孩沉浸在情潮中的神情写满欢愉，哪怕跪在地上抬起屁股的动作让他膝盖泛红他也好像察觉不到，前后摆动的腰肢更告诉旁人他的配合与享受。  
不知道过了多久，木子洋和卜凡才结束了这场性事，两个人连哄带骗地把眼皮都睁不动的陈立农抱去洗澡，离开时顺手关上唯一一盏昏暗的灯。  
王子异在一片黑暗中站了很久，久到一袋巧克力棒不知不觉间被他捏的粉碎，一动就哗啦哗啦作响。  
那晚他梦里全部是把陈立农压在身下的旖旎画面，那双长腿缠在腰间的触感过于真实，以至于梦醒后王子异依旧迟迟缓不过神。  
那天有比赛，他请了假没有去。在实在没有想好该以什么姿态面对陈立农的情况下，他选择暂时当一个逃兵。  
但他没有想到傍晚陈立农反而找上门来。打开门正对上一双熟悉的下垂眼时王子异愣在原地，陈立农笑着冲他打招呼。  
“Hello子异，大家听说你生病了就派我做代表来看你。”  
说罢摇了摇手里的塑料袋，显然是去了一趟超商再来的，大概能看出里面装了水果一类的东西。没有把探病客人赶走的道理，王子异只好侧过身让陈立农进屋。  
“只是小感冒而已，休息几天就好了，你没必要特意跑一趟的。”  
王子异去厨房给陈立农倒水，听见小孩把东西从塑料袋里取出来发出的声响，一转头一包巧克力棒正怼在他鼻尖前。  
“你要不要尝尝看这个，这个牌子超好吃的！”  
陈立农说完才意识到不对，又缩回手把巧克力棒放回塑料袋里。  
“感冒的病人不能吃太甜的对不对？我都忘了。”  
犹豫了两秒，冲动胜过理智，王子异还是伸手摸了摸陈立农毛茸茸的发顶。  
“你拿回去吃吧。”  
“那怎么可以啦，是大家出钱给你买的欸。”  
明明满脸都写着“很想要”的样子。  
“没关系，我本来就不喜欢吃甜食。”  
陈立农拆开一包巧克力棒，拿了一根叼在嘴里。  
“子异，你那天全都看到了对不对？”  
一时间气氛凝固，王子异连呼吸都忘记了，僵直着脖子转过头去看陈立农。  
男孩笑得无辜，还是那副清纯的兔子相，眼底却闪着狡黠的光。  
“子异也喜欢我吗？”  
两人之间的距离随着陈立农前倾的动作一点点拉近，王子异听见自己吞咽口水的声音，如同被蛊惑一样，他不受控地点了点头。  
“那就来做吧！”  
唇瓣相接的瞬间，王子异才意识到，陈立农从来都不是什么阿佛洛狄忒，不是缪斯，更不是夏娃。陈立农是伊甸园里那只美丽的毒蛇，用最诱惑的言语带他一同堕入地狱。  
乳头被舔弄时，陈立农忍不住发出连串的呻吟，他感觉到王子异的舌尖在乳珠四周打转，比自己年长的男人专心致志地吮吸，好似在尝一根棒棒糖。穿来的白衬衫挂在臂弯，已经彻底失去了作用，下半身也如初生婴儿般裸露。而王子异却身上的衣服却连一丝褶皱都没有，陈立农搞搞挺起的性器蹭在对方略显粗糙的布料上，一时间又疼又爽。  
敏感的穴口感受到王子异手指的触碰，括约肌条件反射收缩，竟无意识将王子异的指尖吞了进去。  
“农农好心急，是不是饿了？我喂你吃东西好不好？”  
没有料到平时温柔绅士的王子异讲起dirty talk来这么熟练又性感，陈立农用臂弯遮住眼睛不搭腔，丧失视觉后听力变得格外敏锐，他听见王子异从沙发旁的茶几上拿了什么，下一秒感受到嘴唇碰到几根细长的棒状物。  
他条件反射伸出舌头舔了舔，后知后觉地意识到那是刚才自己吃的巧克力棒。王子异顺势把巧克力棒插进陈立农口中。  
“舔湿它们。”  
小孩大概能猜想到王子异想要做什么，又无法拒绝，尽职尽责地把巧克力棒舔到湿漉漉的状态，身体不自觉地兴奋起来，没多久巧克力棒便被抽离口中。  
“知道你贪吃，不过舔化了可不行啊，化了用什么操你呢？”  
沾满陈立农唾液的巧克力棒被毫不留情一根不落地操进了自己的后穴，虽然不粗但插的很深，狠狠摩擦过前列腺，爽得陈立农头皮炸开。  
“我记得你说过，你最喜欢吃巧克力。看来你下面那张嘴也很喜欢，把巧克力棒吞得那么深。”  
在内壁的高温下，包裹在饼干外的巧克力慢慢融化，更方便了王子异抽插的动作。  
巧克力棒的触感和肉棒相差太多，这样全新的感觉让陈立农几近疯狂，情潮翻涌，灭顶的快感一浪接着一浪，他忍不住伸手抚慰自己前方的性器，刚摸到却被王子异打开。  
“不可以，只能用后面射。”  
过多快感堆积但无法宣泄，陈立农憋得眼角泛红，呻吟声都带上了哭腔。  
王子异抽出化到有些泥泞的巧克力棒，从抽屉里拿出一支护手霜准备充作润滑。  
“塑料袋里有润滑剂。”  
奖励性质的吻落在陈立农唇上，王子异起身拿来润滑剂，毫不吝惜地打量倾倒在陈立农下身，冰凉的触感激得陈立农缩了缩大腿，于是王子异轻柔而密集地亲吻那里娇嫩的肌肤，诱哄陈立农对他张开门户。  
后穴先前已经被巧克力棒开拓过，但还远远不够。王子异伸出手指耐心探索着，寻觅陈立农的腺体，好让这场情事对双方都是享受。  
“你这里现在都是巧克力的味道，好甜。”  
下流话一旦开头就刹不出车，只会让陈立农变得更加敏感。  
觉得差不多了，王子异才把手指换成性器，破开紧致的甬道直插到底，换来一声无助的抽泣。快感飞快地蔓延，陈立农把腿缠在王子异劲瘦的腰部，挺着腰臀迎合狂风骤雨般的顶弄。脊背蹭在布艺沙发上引起火辣的痛觉，陈立农无暇顾及，只觉得全身感官丧失，只剩和王子异交合处传来的快感。  
润滑液被打成泡沫，后穴吞不下的部分就湿湿嗒嗒落在沙发上，印出一朵朵深色印记。王子异动作凶狠，仿佛要用性器把陈立农钉死在沙发。他心里被各种情绪填满，说不清究竟是狂喜还是嫉妒，他只知道自己快要发疯。  
一起死在这一刻该有多好。  
直到陈立农抬起身子，亲了亲他布满血丝的眼睛。  
所有激烈的、负面的情感全部散去。他在心里关了只猛兽，而陈立农就是一朵纯白蔷薇。野兽收起尖锐的利爪，用柔软的肉垫呵护这朵纤细的花。  
挺弄的动作变得温柔缓慢，王子异虔诚地亲吻陈立农身上每一处，最后唇舌交缠。他持续地攻击内壁上的凸起，动作不快但有力。  
陈立农的身体和内部都不停地抽搐，这是高潮的前兆。王子异顺势加快冲刺，啃食陈立农的锁骨在那里留下标记，伴着锁骨轻微的刺痛，陈立农到达了高潮。  
几乎同一时间王子异也射了，他小幅度地摆动享受高潮的余韵，然后抱起陈立农走向浴室清洁。他知道自己做得太狠，尤其是前戏，陈立农腰部全是青青紫紫的指印。他亲昵地用自己的脸颊去蹭陈立农的，像道歉，也像讨好。  
王子异知道，陈立农不会是他一个人的。他甚至也未曾拥有。  
陈立农和每个喜欢自己的人上床，但他不属于谁。  
王子异也绝不会允许他属于任何一个人。  
“我是你的。”


End file.
